How to be a heartbreaker
by MikaAlchemistChan
Summary: "-Lo que te hare esta noche hara que te olvides de las noches anteriores Hime...- " / Summary de vrgas, ENJOY THIS !
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS DE MIKA!

Si, soy una desgraciada, Si, volvi a reescribir el mismo fanfic con el mismo nombre que tenia desde el 20xx -ya ni se acuerda- (?) pero tengo mis excusas para eso aunque se que no las leeran... de primera en ese tiempo estuve en una relacion MUY tormentosa y estaba muy enamorada... y era MUY estupida, de segunda tenia todo en un cuaderno que mi estimadisimo ex pareja boto a la basura porque penso muchas mierdas x'D, tercero entre a trabajar y pos... estaba embarazada sin darme cuenta y TADA! hoy tengo a la bendicion durmiendo mientras escribo esto lo mas rapido posible sin que despierte. Lo unico que espero es que mi forma de escribir haya cambiado y darles las disculpas pertinentes por mantener el otro HTBAHB -si, re largo la abreviacion-(?) en un hiatus de casi 5 años...creo (?)

Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo al escribirla, tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda y tratar de inspirarme en mi Musa... Xavier ese eres tu (?) y sin mas preambulos ENJOY THIS!

DISCLAIMER: NO me pertenece ninguna hueá, espero que no me demanden (?)

* * *

 _ **Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun**_

 _ **But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**_

 _ **Rule number two, just don't get attached to**_

 _ **Somebody you could lose**_

 _ **So le-let me tell you...**_

Marina and the diamonds sonaba en el Suzuki Celerio de color azul oscuro que manejaba la muchacha en aquellos momentos, de sus labios salia una fina voz que se mezclaba con la musica que el aparato tocaba en aquellos momentos. Su garganta paso saliva al recordar la locura que estaba haciendo, ¿Quien iba a pensar que la santa, pura y casta de Hinata Hyuga iría a tales lugares solo por diversión?, definitivamente nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que la muchacha tímida de ojos perlas iría a ver a un gigolo... si, exactamente a un hombre por el cuál le pasaba dinero para tener sexo con ella.

Aunque realmente no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero ya estaba harta, harta de que la siguieran viendo como una niña pequeña que se sonrojaba por todo y para todos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina que solo muy pocos eran capaz de conocer en situaciones muy poco comunes como el trabajo... o algo muy placentero.

Se concentro en el camino, volvió a pasar saliva hacia su garganta que se secaba mientras llegaba a su destino. Estaciono su amado Suzuki lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar y se aseguro de que nadie la viera. Cubrió sus hermosos ojos con lentes oscuros y dejo su cabello azulado libre, sabia que a EL era lo que mas le gustaba de ella. Otra sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver que el edificio se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de su persona, se mentalizo para no parecer una jovensita perdida y entro...

Busco con la mirada aquellos ojos azabaches que la tenían con el mundo dado vuelta y sin darse cuenta los encontró, mirándola fijamente a ella con la misma intensidad que dirigía su mirada hacia el pelinegro. Trago saliva por 3ra vez en la noche al ver que su garganta se había secado, ¿En que momento dejo de respirar y hacer funciones vitales para el cuerpo humano? No lo sabia ni tampoco quería saberlo, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el suyo mientras los gemidos cubrían la habitación. Si, un maravilloso plan de no ser por una mujer que miraba a SU pelinegro como si fuera carnada.

Acelero el paso para evitar que el morocho se fuera con la pelirosada que lo miraba hambrienta y consiguió colgarse en su brazo izquierdo, intuía que el muchacho la esperaba así que en el mismo momento jalo su brazo con ambas manos para alejarlo de aquel lugar. Sin decir muchas palabras se dirigieron rumbo al ascensor y esperaron a que este abriera sus puertas, sin decir ninguna palabra ambos subieron en el armatoste de metal que los transportaría a los placeres mas banales del cuerpo humano.

Carraspeo levemente su garganta para que el azabache le prestara un poco de atención. -Dis-Disculpa la demora Uchiha-kun... Y-Yo no pude salir antes del trabajo.- Desvió la mirada algo avergonzada de si misma por haber tartamudeado.

No te preocupes Hinata, sabes que solo te espero a ti... cariño-Dijo el azabache causándole un leve tiritar a la joven, sabia que no debía mezclar sentimientos y que el le decía esas palabras porque le pagaba dinero. El muchacho la agarro de los brazos y la pego a la pared, dejando su boca muy cercana hacia su oído. -Lo que te haré esta noche hará que te olvides de las noches anteriores Hime...- Lamio su lóbulo y se alejo, dejando a la muchacha de blancas perlas sonrojada y excitada mientras las puertas del ascensor de abrían para dar paso a la noche que cambiaría sus vidas...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE MIKA!**

 **Capitulo numero dos a continuación! Quizas deba cambiarlo d porque no todas leen pornosotros (?), esta vez esta mas suave porque aun me cuesta escribir lemon pero se los dejo a su imaginación es bastante corto porque mi inspiracion me abandono y no queria dejar pasar mas dias sin publicar, sin mas que decir ENJOY THIS SHIT!**

 _ **os amo 3**_

DISCLAIMER: NO me pertenece ninguna hueá, espero que no me demanden (?)

* * *

Llegaron la habitación con sus respiraciones agitadas y pasos apurados, sus bocas no dejaban de chocar entre si mientras se quitaban uno a la otro la ropa. El peli azulado no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo voluptuoso de la ojiperla con sus manos y la muchacha no se quedaba atrás tocando el formado y trabajado cuerpo del hombre.

Entre suspiros separaron sus labios y Sasuke tomo a la ojiperla en brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama. Trataba siempre de no involucrarse más con la muchacha pero le era casi imposible, el verla llegar siempre tímida a ese lugar y ver como los otros se la devoraban con la mirada le daba asco y su instinto de super héroe salia a relucir... Como si fuera un ninja -(?)- protegiendo a una princesa.

Hime... ¿Dime, que quiere que este servidor le haga? le fue quitando los zapatos y mirándola de vez en cuando, su rostro sonrojado de aquel momento no se comparaba en nada a su rostro sonrojado de excitación-

Hazme tuya Sasuke-kun... Hazme olvidar todo -una lagrima traicionera recorrió el rostro de la ojiperla, el joven se percato de esto y con su pulgar derecho la quito del lugar dejando solo su recorrido.

Si así lo deseas Hime, hoy te haré olvidar hasta de tu nombre solo para que recuerdes el mio... Hinata. - La beso de manera salvaje, apoyando su mano izquierda en la nuca de la muchacha mientras la mano derecha desabrochando el brassier de encaje negro, mientras ella con sus manos expertas terminaba de desabrochar de igual forma su pantalón dejando que este cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo a su alrededor... ocultando los gemidos que el hombre le provocaba a la ojiperla.

 ** _En otro lado de la ciudad...~_**

¡M-Más!... ¡S-Sigue Naruto maldición! -Su respiración agitada indicaba lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax máximo, su vientre se acaloraba y su interior se apretaba de tal forma que el orgasmo que acababa de sentir no solo la afecto a ella si no a su cómplice, sintió como la semilla del muchacho se derramaba en su interior.

Cansada y sudada se acostó al lado del hombre que cumplía todas sus fantasías sexuales, lo miro de reojo y noto que su respiración aun no se regularizaba, se giro levemente para depositar un beso en sus labios y se levanto para ir a limpiarse sin importarle que la viera desnuda.

Naruto... -hablo la joven desde el baño- ¿Cuando le dirás a Hinata lo del divorcio? Sabes que TenTen puede ayudarte a redactarlo. -El sonido de la ducha enmudeció la voz femenina dejando le al rubio tiempo para pensar. Se sentía un bastardo por hacerle eso a semejante mujer como su esposa pero ya no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera llegaba a casa y se la pasaba frecuentemente de viaje con su amante.

La mujer que realmente lo había cautivado, aquella pelirosa por la cual mendigo amor por años durante su adolescencia al fin lo había aceptado. Tenia planeado terminar con su matrimonio lo mas pronto posible pero sentia que algo no lo dejaba, quizas era la costumbre de estar con la ojiperla y el hecho de que ella haya sido la única que estuvo realmente allí para el. Sabia que la pelirosa había terminado hace poco con su mejor amigo y simplemente las cosas pasaron.

Miro a la muchacha volver del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo de manera exquisita y su "amigo" también lo noto. -Lo se Sakura-chan, aun debo redactarlo yo para saber que es lo que le dejare a Hinata-chan y que me llevare.- Los labios de la ojiverde se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Espero que no demore mucho, yo.. me siento muy mal haciéndole esto a Hinata-chan, Naruto... Pero eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y luchare por ti. -En los ojos verdes de la muchacha noto la determinación dichas en aquellas palabras, su corazón se sobresalto de manera que un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Volvió apoderarse de los labios de ella mientras la toalla caía al piso para volver a empezar lo que hacia unos minutos habían terminado.


End file.
